<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poems of the Wild by Paigethewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091445">Poems of the Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paigethewriter/pseuds/Paigethewriter'>Paigethewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A buncha poetry, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paigethewriter/pseuds/Paigethewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Mipha (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poems of the Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/gifts">Unpretty</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I always long to be high above the clouds, to hear the eagle's cry<br/>I need to get away from it all<br/>On the ground, people always exasperate me, and I often lose my temper,<br/>But in the sky I feel so free, and I forget everything for a little while.<br/>I know I have a duty, and I must be on the ground<br/>But I belong in the sky<br/>At night, I feel like I could touch the stars<br/>In the daytime, I watch the sun rise and fall<br/>I feel like I could fly forever, once I'm up above the clouds and I can see everything.</p><p> </p><p>                                                   ***</p><p> </p><p>Words don't taste right.<br/>I prefer to be on my own so I don't need to talk,<br/>But I listen to everything, even what's not there.<br/>I keep to the woods, for the most part<br/>Where the birds are singing and everything is so peaceful.<br/>Sometimes I sit so still, I forget to move<br/>I just sit there, watching everything.<br/>But sometimes things move too fast<br/>One moment I'm looking at the stars, and what feels like a moment later<br/>The sun is in the sky</p><p> </p><p>                                                  ***</p><p> </p><p>I wish to be a scholar some day<br/>The distant past is full of mystery to discover.<br/>Every day I find another wonder<br/>Every day I remember my place, and stop dreaming.<br/>But why should I have to stop dreaming<br/>Dreaming is what our ancestors did, and they ended up with wonders<br/>I wonder what it was like so long ago...<br/>I pray for so long, and feel nothing. I know there should be something, but I don't know what.<br/>I dedicate my days to praying, and stay up at the library<br/>It's exhausting, but the day doesn't have enough time for studies- by the time I get home, it's nighttime.</p><p> </p><p>                                                  ***</p><p> </p><p>Every time I see you smile, I feel as if everything is wonderful, even with all the chaos around us.<br/>When you are wounded, you come to me, and I heal you<br/>I think of you every time I heal someone<br/>Sitting out on the trunk of my Divine Beast next to you,<br/>There is one thing Calamity Ganon did that I can be thankful for-<br/>We would not know each other if not for the chaos it is causing.</p><p> </p><p>                                                 ***</p><p> </p><p>A shiver running down your spine<br/>Music, coming from everything and nothing<br/>Encountering something in a labyrinth<br/>At first frozen with fear, but then fingers frantically tapping<br/>As you try to escape the monster that pursues you<br/>Looking up to see a dragon, long since thought dead<br/>Hearing the earth itself ringing<br/>Voices of people from the distant past&lt;<br/>The woods are your home<br/>You stepped out of a cave, to find yourself in the wilderness<br/>Remembering nothing except that you don't remember<br/>A world in ruins, the forest taking it back for its own<br/>And you are wild</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to write poetry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>